


Look

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Bruce catches Tony masturbating and can’t help but watch.





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay):  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Tony/Bruce  
> Prompt: Voyeurism

“Tony?” Bruce called as he wandered the halls of Tony’s enormous house. 

There was no answer, but Bruce heard the muffled sound of a television. He followed it to a nearly closed door. Through the open sliver, Bruce saw Tony, sprawled out on a couch with a blanket on his lap, his gaze on the screen. The blanket was moving up and down.

Bruce meant to knock politely, but instead found himself reaching for his fly. He told himself to stop, but instead he unzipped.

Tony tilted his head toward the soft sound of the zipper, but didn’t take his eyes off the TV. He did, however, toss aside the blanket. He was nude underneath, stroking his cock with emphatic movements. Bruce jerked himself as he watched, matching the rhythm of Tony’s pumps until Tony came with a roar. Bruce shuddered, swallowing his moan, and spilled silently onto the carpet.


End file.
